


Soulmate AU Collection

by The_most_sinful_senpai



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Multi, Soulmate AU, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_most_sinful_senpai/pseuds/The_most_sinful_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different Soulmate AUs. There can be specific ships or reader inserts. I also do requests for different Soulmate Au prompts and/or characters. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Color prompt #1 (Markiplier X Male!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where if your soulmate dyes their hair then yours changes to that color, too.

When (name) woke up that morning he thought it was going to be a good day. The weather was nice, he got enough sleep, ate breakfast and even managed to arrive to work a little early. Of course, that's what (name) thought. Up until that fateful moment the day had gone perfectly smooth. (Name) didn't have to deal with a single rude customer, he didn't mess up any orders and his boss appeared to be in a good mood.

He was in the middle of assisting a customer when his scalp began to tingle a bit. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" (Name) asked the kind elderly woman that needed help getting the cat food off the top shelf. Now his head began to itch, gradually getting worse.

"Oh no, you've helped me plenty-" the woman started. She looked a little confused, "Were you always a blonde?"

Now it was (name)'s turn to be confused. He pulled a piece of what was supposed to be (color) hair in front of his eyes. "No. My hair is . . ." His eyes widened at the now bleached strands attached to his head. "Uh, will you excuse me?" (Name) asked as he began to panic. He walked away without giving the woman a chance to answer.

"Looks like that one will have his hands full." The elderly woman laughed to herself as she watched (name) disappear around the corner.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" (Name) yelled into the restroom mirror. The middle portion of his hair was now bleach blonde. His head no longer itched but it was blonde. "It's blonde. I'm blonde now." Apparently (Name's) soulmate thought it would be fun to bleach their hair. "Maybe they won't dye it?" He muttered with hope while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

After a few moments of staring in the mirror all the hope (name) had vanished as the new blonde in his hair began to turn colors. But this time it was worse than the blonde.

Now it was a bright shade of hot pink.

It took everything (name) had in him to not scream. Instead, he stared wide eyed into the mirror in disbelief. First blonde and now pink. (Name) didn't know who his soulmate was but he already hated them. Why of all the colors did it have to be bright pink?

(Name) managed to make through the rest of the day with his hair tucked up under a hat he got from a friend.

After a while the pink began to fade and (Name) thought he was free. _Now I just need to wait on the blonde to grow out._ He thought hoping his soulmate, whoever they were, wouldn't dye they're hair again. But of course that didn't happen.

(Name) woke up one morning and instead of blonde hair it was blue. Electric blue raspberry blue.

And then it was purple. (Name) thought he was stuck in a vicious never-ending cycle. He didn't have any issues with people having their hair dyed. Hell he even thought about doing it once or twice. He just wished the colors weren't so abrupt and random. He just wanted to know who his soulmate was so he could know when his hair was going to change colors instead of waking up each morning with a different color in his hair.

It wasn't until his hair was fire-engine red that he found the culprit.

(Name) went through his daily routine and arrived to work on time. He gave up one wearing a hat to cover his hair and just let it show. He got compliments on it which was a plus, (name) supposed. At least he didn't look bad with colored hair.

It had been an overall slow day. Six was just around the counter as (name) continued checking out the customers in his line. After an irritated mother with her two children took their items and left one more person approached his checkout. (Name) began to slide the customer's items over the scanner when they decided to make conversation.

"Oh nice hair." They said, obviously male.

(Name) glanced up only to be drawn to a patch of color on the customer's head. "Thanks. I like yours, too." It was the same red (name) had in his own hair. . . In the same spot . . . "Hey, this is going to sound kinda random and all but have you dyed your hair before?" _The chances of this working is slim to none but at worst I'm going to sound like a weirdo._ (Name) thought.

The customer looked confused for a moment then laughed. (Name) had to admit, he had a really nice laugh. "Yeah actually I have. Why do you ask?"

 _Shit._ How was (name) going to get out of this one? "Uh no reason. Just trying to make conversation. I've had my hair different colors, too." (Name) hoped his voice didn't give anything away.

"Oh really cool. Mind sharing the colors?" The customer asked.

"Uh, I've had pink, blue," (Name) turned his attention to the register. "And it was purple for a bit. And now it's-"

"Red." (Name) looked up to see a look of wonder on the customer's face. And for the first time during their awkward encounter did (Name) actually see his potential soulmate's face. And damn, (Name) was not disappointed.

The black and red hair complimented his face perfectly. Half-rimmed glasses framed his bright brown eyes. He had a smile that appeared to be contagious. (Name) was having some difficulty suppressing his own. If this did happen to be his soulmate then he definitely didn't mind.

The customer held out his hand. "Mark Fischbach. Nice to meet you, soulmate." The smile on the customer's, now known as Mark's, face never faltered.

(Name) stared for a minute before it all actually registered in his mind. "You. You're the one that's been scaring the shit out of me with the crazy hair colors!" Name scribbled his number on the back of Mark's receipt and handed it over. "Look I've got no issues with the wacky hair colors but next time warn me before you change it again so I know what to expect."

"Yeah." Mark scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. But hey! Red looks good on you."

"I get off any minute now. You wanna go grab dinner or something? I'd kinda like to get to know my soulmate." (Name) said as Mark grabbed his items.

"Great idea." He smiled again. "Soulmate."


	2. Colors AU #2 (Male!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark taps his friend's shoulder to get his attention he couldn't have been happier. But when (Name) asks why he's happy Mark thinks he's lost it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you see in black in white until you make physical contact with your soulmate.  
> I feel like we don't break Mark's heart enough in these fics. Also this one is going to be kinda short. Sorry.   
> And everyone seemed to be enjoying the Male!reader so here's another. It will also be in Mark's POV.

(Name) and Mark had been friend's for years. There wasn't another pair that was as close as those two. They knew everything about each other. They knew each other's secrets and they were so close some actually mistook them for a couple.

Mark, as cliché as it is, had come to fall for his friend. Hard. He wanted nothing more than to see what (Name's) true colors were. Quite literally. But seeing as how the Soulmate was random, Mark had no clue if it would be (Name) but he hoped with everything he had in him that it was.

After one long day of doing nothing (Name) decided to stay at Mark's place for the night. It wasn't anything new but each and every time Mark found it harder and harder to not just pull (Name) into his room and not let him sleep on the couch. Of course since he didn't know how his friend saw him, Mark kept his feelings locked up tight to himself.

(Name) was currently sprawled out on the couch tapping away on his phone. Mark decided to just order pizza for the two of them that night. He ran a hand through his black hair, or at least he assumed it was black, fluffing it up a bit as he waited on someone to pick up.

"Hello this is Domino's. What can I get you?" The tired sounded receiver droned into the phone.

"Yeah can I get a medium pizza with," He put his hand over the speaker and looked over to (Name), "Hey (Name). What do you want on your pizza?" He called. But (Name) remained oblivious to the question as he continued to tap away on his phone. Mark let out a groan. "Hold on a sec." He told the pizza guy. He received a sigh in return.

Mark walked up behind (Name). "What do you want on your pizza?"

(Name) ignored him.

Rolling his eyes, Mark reached out a hand to get (Name's) attention. "Hey (Name) what do you want-"

Mark paused mid-sentence as the world around him exploded and changed at a rapid pace. He glanced around attempting to comprehend what happened. Then it hit him.

He could see in color.

Mark hung up the phone completely abandoning the pizza and locked eyes with a very confused (Name).

"Mark?" (Name) asked. "You okay?"

Mark took a shaky breath and took (Name) by the shoulders. "D-do you see it, too?" His heart began to beat a million miles a minute.

(Name) shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mark. What am I supposed to see?" He asked. Still confused.

Mark felt a physical pain blossom in his chest as his heart dropped and shattered inside of him. Along with any happiness he had. "What do you mean you don't see it? The colors. Can't you see all the colors?" Mark asked desperately.

He could finally see it. (Name's) soft (color) locks. His piercing and confused (color) eyes. His (color) skin soft and smooth. Mark could finally see (Name's) true colors.

But it would never truly be his.


End file.
